


Vegetable Tree

by pawnofkings



Series: A Summer Draped in Josef Frank [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cottagecore, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Kissing, M/M, Neil made lemonade n they make latkes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnofkings/pseuds/pawnofkings
Summary: “Gardening is a very meditative activity”, Bee had told him. “It requires effort, and attention, but there’s a reward and you can physically see the progress you’re making.”So, after three long, bad days, Andrew finally managed to get himself out of bed one morning, and he mowed the lawn, and uprooted dandelions, and he planted carrots, and cucumbers, and kale, and pretty flowers he imagined putting in Neil’s glowing sunrise hair.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: A Summer Draped in Josef Frank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Vegetable Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start a series of ficlets based - very loosely - on the textile prints of Josef Frank, an Austrian-Swedish artist active during the 20th century. This one, Vegetable Tree, is also largely inspired by the work done in my own garden, where we grow tomatoes, kale, brussels sprouts, and bok choy. Why? Because current-year sucks and all I need is Andreil toiling away in their garden during a summer that I imagine is better than the one most of us are having.

The sun beats down on him and he can feel droplets of sweat running down his back, but he doesn’t care. As he moves to stand, basket clenched tightly in his hand, he’s blinded by its bright rays and spends several moments surrounded by nothing but white light. “Fuck”, he groans, thinking he probably spent too long on his knees among the blooming plants and near-ripe fruits. It’s worth it, though, he decides when taking a second look at his loot. Two cucumbers, three impressively large tomatoes, and at least half a pound of potatoes reward him for his troubles. Looking down at the dirt under his fingernails, Andrew decides that Bee’s suggestion hadn’t been a bad idea.

When Neil finally joined him in Denver, they managed to get their hands on a house. It hadn’t been pretty, garden overgrown, facade in a desperate need of a new layer of paint, and several window frames disintegrating, but it had been a _house_ , a house with a long driveway and a tall line of abysmally trimmed hedges between them and the road, and tall fencing on all other sides. It had been something to work with whenever they weren’t busy with practice, or games, or whatever else life decided they needed to do. And there’s work to be done still, but they changed the window frames and spent a whole week getting the house painted and yes, the garden.

“Gardening is a very meditative activity”, Bee told him over FaceTime. The physical separation hadn’t put an end to their sessions. “It requires effort, and attention, but there’s a reward and you can physically see the progress you’re making.”

So, after three long, bad days, Andrew finally managed to get himself out of bed one morning, and he mowed the lawn. And uprooted dandelions. And drove to Home Depot, and replaced the old flower beds with raised beds encased in polished wood, and he planted carrots, and tomatoes, and cucumbers, and potatoes, and kale, and pretty flowers he imagined putting in Neil’s glowing sunrise hair. That had taken him several days, and he went to bed exhausted every night, and slept soundly even with a body beside his.

That was months ago, and he’s starting to reap what he’s sown.

Neil is watching him from the porch, sunglasses hiding his ridiculously light-sensitive, pale but oh-so-blue eyes, and he tilts his head back and receives the kiss Andrew drops on his lips happily. “I made lemonade”, he says, and gestures at the decanter. 

“If you made it, it’s definitely too sour”, Andrew says, but he drops the basket and steals Neil’s glass to take a sip anyway. It’s better than Andrew expected, even though it’s not sweet enough - but Andrew thinks his body would receive anything remotely cool and hydrating as if it were the blood of Christ himself, right now.

“Have any plans for those?” Neil asks, gesturing at the basket.

“I was thinking latkes. Other than that, not sure. I should’ve planted some scallions.” Neil brightens at the mention of his favorite comfort food and sits up properly in the chair.

“Want some help? I could shred the potatoes”, he offers.

“We’ll need to wash them first.”

They bring out a large bowl of clear, cold water, which quickly turns opaque and light-brown as Andrew scrubs the potatoes clean, peeling them before handing them to Neil, who shreds them like his life depends on it. 

Here, on the porch in their backyard, with the chirping of birds ringing through the trees as background noise, a slight ache in his back from crouching among plants he brought to life and helped thrive, whole and successful and fruitful, Andrew feels like genuine, unadulterated contentment might not be too far out of his reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me suggestions for the next and upcoming installments! Short and wholesome, just the way we like it, babeyy
> 
> I really love the idea of Jewish Neil but I'm not Jewish myself, nor familiar enough with the culture and traditions to fully go for it, so have ambiguous latke appreciation instead (and if you haven't tried latkes then do so, they're tasty). If you are Jewish, religious or otherwise, please write that if you feel like it cuz I love him sm


End file.
